In general, an automated teller machine is a device capable of providing financial services such as deposit and withdrawal without help of a bank staff and regardless of time and place.
The automated teller machine can be classified into a withdrawal machine and a deposit machine depending on whether it is used for withdrawal or deposit. Recently, the automated teller machine is used for various purposes such as deposit/withdrawal of cash and check, bankbook updating, electronic bill payment, ticket selling and the like.
The automated teller machine has therein modules having various functions. The respective modules are organically driven with one another. Therefore, when the automated teller machine is used for a long period of time, the modules may have breakdown or failure.
To that end, the automated teller machine needs to be examined regularly. Further, the automated teller machine having breakdown or failure needs to be quickly repaired. Although the maintenance operation of the automated teller machine may be different depending on model types, it is generally performed by opening a front panel. A bank staff may perform a software-side maintenance operation by using a maintenance display unit provided inside the automated teller machine. In order to perform the maintenance operation, the bank staff opens the front panel and moves the display unit frontward from the original position.
After the maintenance operation is performed by opening the front panel and moving the display unit frontward, the bank staff should return the display unit to the original position and close the front panel.
However, if the bank staff closes the front panel without returning the display unit to the original position after the maintenance operation, the front panel collides with the display unit, which may result in breakdown or damage of the front panel and the display unit.
Patent Document: Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1253450 (registered on Apr. 4, 2013)